Finding My Way Back Home
by BookwormingIsMyJob
Summary: One-shot and first story ever! Rated T for swearing. After being used by someone I thought I knew for five years, I stumbled away, with severe memory loss. All I could remember was my name (Annie Walker), and a month? maybe a person- August. But today? Today is the day I get my life back. Set before Annie and Auggie start dating and after BD.


"That's him!" I tell them, pointing to the man on the cameras. There was more than the one coming to the house, but, damn it, he was mine.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks me.

"I've never been more sure of anything since I showed up here. He's _mine_."

Two of the four male vampires groan, and I barely stifle a laugh. This was all but funny, though. This was dead serious.

This was the day I got my life back.

All the Cullens have been lovely to me, but I need my old life back. The one that this man, the asshole on the monitors, took from me.

"Hey!" one of them shouts, banging on the doors. "Open up!"

"Time to kick some ass, bloodsuckers," Jacob smiles.

We sneak out the back, leaving Renesmee, Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie to distract them.

"You guys don't have to do this," I insist. "This is my fight."

"You're family now, Annie," Carlisle insists. "We protect our family."

"Thanks, but after this, you're gonna see I'm not so helpless anymore."

I whistle sharply, causing the enemies to turn around swiftly.

"Hi!" I wave. "Remember me?"

"Get her," the leader hisses.

"I don't think so!" I pull out my pistol and cock it. "I also have some friends in the trees if I need any help. But, I won't," I smile devilishly.

"My name is Anne Catherine Walker and I am a covert operative for the Central Intelligence Agency!" Bang, one down. "I have a sister, Danielle, and two nieces, Chloe and Katia." Bang, two down. "I have parents who adore me and friends who trust me and back me up, no matter the cost." Bang. "I have a family at the CIA. I have friends in other agencies, such as Vincent Rosabbi in the FBI and Eyal Lavin, ex-Mossad." All of them are dead except one.

"But most importantly, I have my best friend, Auggie Anderson, who's always in my ear on missions and always available when I need him to be.

"You took that all away from me! So give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Ben Mercer!"

"Annie, what we had—"

"What we had was a whirlwind romance, _before_ you left me a note on the bed in Sri Lanka and a fifty dollar bar tab! Before you kidnapped me and _used_ me for five fucking years! Five years of being you and your friends' personal whore, Ben! I'm done!"

"Annie, I love you!"

"Not good enough!" I pull the trigger.

I search the pockets, looking for the file.

"Annie? What are you looking for?" Emmett asks.

"This," I answer, pulling the file out of Ben's jacket. I remove the picture. "This is what brought everything back."

It was a picture of Auggie and me, taken the week before that horrible mission. I hand it to him.

"Who's that?" he asks.

"That's me and my best friend," I smile. "He asked me out before Joan sent me on a mission to Siberia. It was bad intel, planted by Seth Newman, a mole placed in the Agency by Henry Wilcox. I stood him up," I say after a while, with a wry chuckle.

The file is on me, but I find a more recent picture of Auggie. Tears streak down my face unwillingly.

"Annie?" Alice asks.

"I'm okay," I smile sadly. There's more pictures; Eyal, Joan, Arthur, Dani, the girls, Jai, Stu, Barber. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." She hands it to me.

I dial one of the numbers that Aug had me memorize.

"_Hello?"_ she answers on the third ring.

"Joan?"

"Annie_?"_ she asks, astonished.

"Yeah, it's me," I sniffle. "I'm ready to come home."

* * *

I carry two cups of coffee down the quiet halls of the DPD, trying not to make too much noise in my "kitten heels", as Auggie called them. Gesturing for them to wait, I slide open the glass door.

He's the only one here, the only one that was crazy enough to be here this early.

"Coffee's at your eleven, Auggie," I say as normally as I can, setting the cup on the desk.

He rips his headphones off and turns, facing me.

"No way," he breathes in my perfume, running a hand up my arm as he stands. "Annie?"

His voice almost a whisper, I smile.

"Yeah, Auggie. It's me."

At that moment, he's crushing me to him, silent tears running down his face. I hold him just as tight.

"I thought you were dead," he says brokenly.

"At times I wished I was. But I'm okay now."

"You're here."

"I'm here."

"You're alive!"

"And I'm not changing it, Soldier Boy."

He presses his lips to mine once, twice, and then holds me again.

"Get a room!" Renesmee calls.

"This _is_ a room, Ness!" I shout back.

"One with_out_ glass walls!"

I laugh against the tears.

"Who's that?"

"C'mon, I'll show you." I lead him outside. "Guys, this is Auggie. Aug, this is Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee. They took care of me for a while before I found my way back home."

"Annie, why are you crying?" Nessie asks.

"Because I'm happy, Ness."

"Thank you," Auggie says, the tears coming more slowly.

"It was no problem," Edward insists. "She was a pleasure to have, despite the circumstances."

"Yeah, I mean, she was pretty out of it most of the time, but Annie's cool to hang out with," Jacob inserts.

"Annie!" Jai shouts, interrupting everything. I wriggle out of Auggie's arms.

"Be right back," I say. I walk over to Jai and slap him soundly.

"_Please_ tell me she just slapped Jai Wilcox," Auggie almost begs.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Yes!" he cheers.

"Who's Jai Wilcox?" Bella asks. Auggie starts explaining how much he can't _stand_ him, and I whisper in his ear.

"You tell your dad if he pulls something like that again, I will kill him just like I did Ben Mercer. Got it?"

"Wait, Ben Mercer is dead?"

"Annie, this day just keeps getting better and better!" Auggie grins.

"Yeah, he is, because he held me captive as his own personal sex slave because your son-of-a-bitch father told him to." And then I walk away.

"Annie, can't we talk about this?"

"I'll smack you again, Wilcox. Don't you have to go upstairs to your cushy office on the seventh floor?"

And with that, he leaves.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You slapped Jai Wilcox."

"Yep," I answer Auggie.

"Ben Mercer is dead and completely out of your life."

"Uh-huh."

"And you're back."

"And I believe you owe me a date."

"I can hear you smiling," he grins with me.

I laugh. "Got it in one, Anderson. Just as always."

"Glad to know my skills are just as sharp, Walker."

"Groan. Eye roll," I smile, glancing at my watch. "Oh crap, is it really that late? You guys are gonna miss your flight back to Seattle!"

"Aww," Ness moans.

"Hey, don't worry, squirt. You might be working here someday, too," I kneel down. "And you might have a handler as awesome as Auggie."

"Will you come visit someday?"

"Of course. Hey, tell your Aunt Alice that she owes me twenty bucks, okay?"

"Yeah." She hugs me.

I straighten up and hug the others. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem, Annie. I put our numbers in your pocket. Rose and Alice will be dying to hear from you," Bella says.

"Yeah, I bet. I'll text you guys as soon as the Techno Geek over here can hook me up with a phone."

She laughs, and they wave as they get in the elevator.

"Bye!" I wave, too.

"I still can't believe it," Auggie murmurs after a while.

"Believe it, Soldier Boy. I'm sticking around."

"Annie!" Joan calls from across the bull pen. I look up at her, and she smiles. "Good to have you back."

"Auggie."

"Yeah?"

"The Ice Queen just _smiled_ at me."

"She's not an ice queen all the time, Miss Walker."

He pulls me into his office and I drag a chair to his desk.

"The coffee's cold," I grumble.

"Annie?"

"Yeah, Aug?"

He takes a deep breath. "How bad?"

I shake my head. "Not bad." _Anymore_, I add silently.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I will go ask Joan."

I groan. "I'm fine, Auggie. You can feel if you want."

He shakes his head at my stubbornness. "Anne—"

"August," I interrupt. "Let me be happy for a while. I will tell you everything later."

"Promise?"

"Swear," I assure him.

I ignore pretty much the rest of the day. The applause from my coworkers when work officially started and they realized I was here.

The only thing that mattered was that I was home. With Auggie.


End file.
